


Saving the Kings

by Angel_Cakes243



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Magic, Memory Loss, Memory Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Cakes243/pseuds/Angel_Cakes243
Summary: An evil force threatens the life Christophe, Otabek, and Yuuri have built to protect their loved ones.  To keep them safe, they have to return somewhere they never thought they would.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 11





	Saving the Kings

Yuuri Katsuki smiled as he leaned into Viktor's side. They were sitting at a small cafe with their friends. It was a peaceful day with calm weather and calm people.

Until and explosion erupted from right above them. Crowd ran off screaming and shoving as black smoke filled the sky.

"What the fucking hell just happened?!"

"Oh my god what was that?!"

"Yuuri are you alright!?" Chris was trying to think, but with all the screaming and shoving going on, it was hard to concentrate. He growled.

"Time out!" With that, time stopped around the friends. The people were quiet and still as stone. The smoke had stopped its track upwards in curls. The birds sat frozen in mid flight. Three friends sat shocked, while the other three were worried.

"Chris what did you do?!" Viktor asked.

"I stopped time so I could think Viktor!" With a bright glow his clothes turned into white robes with black numbers and clock hands. But the cloak hands weren't moving.

"...that isnt good." With a snap, the six were transported to a white room covered in clocks. None of which were moving. Chris began to panic. He fiddled with gears and fidgeted with keys. Nothing could make them turn.

"Hey what are these?" Chris heard Phichit ask from the corner of the room. He ran over to see two clocks, being clogged with brambles and thorns. The cloaks were struggling to turn, but the brambles blocked the gears. One was bright yellow, while one was pitch black. Yuri's eyes widened.

"Chris we have to stop this."

"How?" Beka asked. Yuuri narrowed his eyes.

"We have to go back." With a snap, they were once again jerked away to a new place. The place was shrouded in entenral night. It was beautifull. Or it would have been.

If not for all the thick, thorny bushes.

Yuuri pushed the patch clear as they made their way to a large castle. Inside the throne room sat a skinny woman with blood red hair and striking green eyes. She was sprawled out across the throne with a smirk on her face. In her hand she held a deep blue sword. On her rested a crown of stars. People, once brought with joy but now dulled with fear, were forced to wait on her every whim or die. Yuuri stepped up and cleared his throat.

"Well if it isnt his royal pain in my ass! Come here for something?"

"You know exactly what I'm here for Thrawns."

"You want this? What, do you want to fight for the? While I have the sword and the crown? You're just a human! You couldn't over run me if you tried!"

"Then how about we have a fair fight. Winner gets the kingdom and loser faces the consequences." The people began to chatter in fear as they looked on at their king unknowingly. Thrawns smirked and stood up.

"You have yourself a deal. But dont get upset when you loose." When they shook hands, a blue arua surrounded their shake, rendering the contract unbreakable.

They met on the sea of dreams. Yuuri was on a boat. While the girl was floating. Above the water.

"That pork cutlet bowl is hopeless! There is no fucking was piggy can win this!"

"He will. "

"Beka have you lost it?! She's a fucking nightmare!"

"The sea of dreams only listens to the king." Before anyone could ask, Thrawns cackled and created a dream terrifying and uncomfortable to each person. It looked different to everyone who saw it. It wasnt petrifiyingly scary. It was more like a bad dream where you forgot your pants, but amped up by 1000. Even Chris blushed at what he saw. The girl smirked as the uncomfertae nightmare ended. Yuuri took a breath and closed his eyes.

The dream he crafted held such warmth and radiance that even the mermaids from the bottom of the sea swam up to see it. Each person saw a different dream, but it invoked the same feelings of calmness and warmth to it. Like dark chocolate being melted and poured into a soft plastic cup. Viktor smiled as the dream went away. 

When the two got back to land, Viktor scooped up Yuuri and smiled. Yuuri laughed as his husband kissed him. Phichit took a photo as Yuri gagged. Thrawns stormed to the shore with a scream.

"You can't have the kingdom if you're dead!" Her hand started glowing black as she lifted the sword. Otabek clicked his tongue and the sword flew out of her hands and into his, the black glow gone. 

"Huh?" She watched as Otabek's pale skin turned a midnight blue color and his clothes into dark blue armour. He smirked at her. 

"But I still have the-!" Before she could finish, the crown sizzles out off of her head and reformed on Yuuri's. His skin turned dark blue as he took his glasses off. His clothes turned into a blue and black Kimono with stars on it. He smirked as the brambles around his kingdom withered away, his arms still looped around Viktor's neck. She screeched as the flowers bloomed and two glowing guards grabbed her and dragged her off. Suddenly, half of the clocks on Chris' robes began turning.

"There's half of them." Yuuri tenced lightly. 

"Otabek, you stay here with Phichit. I'll be back in a minute."

"Hey! You cant tell him what to do!"

"Yurio trust me. It's so he wont get hurt."

"He's right Yuri." The blond huffed and hugged his friend as he followed Chris and Yuuri. Viktor was odly quiet, but he set his hand on his husband's shoulder when they passed a two person throne room outside of the kingdom. The room was half day and half night, but it was overgrown with black brambles. When they got to the edge of another kingdom, Yuuri stopped.

The place was clearly supposed to be day, but it was darkened by the black plants blocking out the sun. Chris set his hand on the Japanese man's shoulder.

"Yuuri just turn back. I dont want you getting hurt. I can take these two and clear the bramble out."

"No. I have to go. I'm worried..." Chris sighed.

"I cant stop you can I?"

"I mean you could try. It just wont work." With that, he led the way. They reached a cloud throne room. On the throne was a man with a pointed crown and a smirk.

"Brandalyn!" The said man looked exactly like Thrawns had. He grinned.

"Your highness! Long time no see. And I see you brought your hubby with you." With a glare, Yuuri clung to Viktor's arm. The man chuckled.

"You know I hate putting in effort. So, instead of having a contest or fighting, let's let the crown choose hm?" He pulled some black energy out of his wrist and sent it halfway to the group.

"All I need now is a part of the King's energy. Oh wait." As the man was laughing, Yuuri secretly pulled energy out of Viktor's wrist and put it in a vile. He put a cork on it.

"It right here." He smirked as the golden energy curled twords him. He opened it and it nuzzled at his neck. He laughed and sent it to the black energy. The man scowled.

" fine." He tossed the crown onto the ground, in the middle of the energies.

"Which ever one it absorbs is the deciding factor." Yuuri held his breath as he watched the crown. Slowly, it started to glow gold.

"WHAT?!" 

"Yes!" Tuuri scooped up the crown and kissed Viktor as he placed the crown on his head. His blue eyes started glowing as his clothes turned into his King outfit. Brandalyn yelled and launched himself at the couple, but clouds came and surrounded him, causing him to disappear. The brambles began to vanish and the sun shone. Yurri got weak as he clung to Viktor.

"Yuuri!" He picked him up and ran to the land of dusk and dawn. Yuuri stirred and smiled up at him.

"I'm so glad you remember vitya. I wish Chris didnt have to take your memories."

"I wish I didnt have to either, but it was for the best." Chris was smiling.

"Yuuri!" Phichit, now in his dusk form, was panting.

"Are you crazy! I wake up and find put you wandered into the Day kingdom! Are you crazy?!" Yuuri laughed at his friend.

"A little yeah." Phitchit sighed as he looked at his friend. Yuuri was glad that he had them all abck. To their full selves.


End file.
